1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing gear, and more particularly, to fishing apparatuses.
2. Other Related Applications
The present application is a continuation-in-part of pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/197,376, filed on Aug. 3, 2011, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
3. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. D307457 issued to Corrie on Apr. 24, 1990 for a fishing hand caster.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,207 issued to Strope on Feb. 15, 2005 for a fishing line spool for jug fishing.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,076 issued to Bennett on Sep. 28, 2004 for a float supported fishing apparatus with automatic hook set.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,636 issued to Doskocil, et al. on Sep. 5, 1989 for a hand-held trotline holder.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,740 issued to Weeks, et al. on Aug. 25, 1987 for a hand held reel.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,449 issued to Brachear on Aug. 26, 1986 for a fishing jug.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,900 issued to Collins on Oct. 28, 1980 for a fishing apparatus.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,042 issued to Joe, et al. on Sep. 18, 1979 for a kite string reel structure.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,235 issued to Dauvergne on Apr. 4, 1978 for a pole-less fishing rig.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,703 B1 issued to Falkum on Mar. 23, 1965 for a line-storing reel.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,881 issued to Halsey on Aug. 7, 1956 for a hand line drum.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,429 issued to Jaworowski on Jul. 15, 1952 for a fishing apparatus.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 1,625,988 issued to Dice on Apr. 26, 1927 for a fishing devise.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.